Maybe a little!
by Kat Solo
Summary: Kit and Nita have a perfectly platonic relationship, right? Third in my YW ficlets. Follows Well, why not? and Aww, shut up!


**"Maybe a little!"**

**Author's note:** Well, it's back to school Monday so I figured I better get this plot bunny swept away before I run out of time! This is, in a way, a sequel to my other two YW fics "Well, why not?" and "Aww, shut up!", but can be understood without reading the aforementioned fics. The idea for the story has been nagging me ever since watching The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns with my sister this past weekend, and I just had to try my best at making a Nita/Kit thing out of this one scene... 

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot, etc,etc,etc...

~On with the fic~

It was a scene that was all too familiar to Nita, though usually it was her parents causing the raucous. This time, however, the trouble was started by Kit's. 

"What right have they to send him off to visit his cousin in Mexico especially when we were in the middle of an important working?" Nita fumed pacing angrily back and forth in what she had come to think of as _their_ spot on the moon. Though the Rodriguezes were almost comfortable with their son being a brujo, they still viewed Nita and Kit's partnership as too close, too fast, and so had decided to fix the problem by sending their son away for the summer.

The air popped behind the raving girl, and she twirled around to face her partner. Kit looked about as long as Nita felt. 

"Well, they made me promise not to pop back to see you." He said. The two sat down on the nearby rock. Noticing Nita's gloomy face, Kit put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile, "Neets, you can always pop over to me and I can show you around. Plus, we always have thought speak. Just think, exploring a new country and no Dairine!" 

"Yea, it's not that." Nita replied, "I'm just so fed up that people always assume that just because we spend a lot of time together and happen to be of the opposite sex that we must be romantically involved! I mean, ours is a perfectly platonic relationship, right?"

"Uh, yeah, right..." Kit answered; he colored slightly remembering a certain reoccurring dream he had lately.

"I mean, you've never thought of me romantically, have you?"

Kit shook his head. He couldn't help but notice a slightly disappointed look flash across her face. "Have you?"

Now it was Nita's turn to blush, as she quickly shook her head.

'Aha,' thought Kit, 'So that's what this is all about...Now's your chance, amigo, now or never...'

"So," Kit said aloud leaning in closer to Nita, " If I put my arms about you like this, do you feel anything?" He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, amusement in his brown eyes. He watched as Nita colored slightly and quickly shook her head.

"Nope, nada." she lied.

"What if I were to kiss you like this..." Kit proceeded to place a quick peck on her cheek. Again, Nita, looking at the ground, shook her head. Kit, figuring he was in this far, decided to take the last step. 

"So then if I were to ki..." before he could finish his request, Nita closed the gap between the two, connecting her lips to his. Neither could deny the emotion that passed between them. Neither had felt anything like it before. The moment was over way too quickly for either of their liking. They sat, foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes, fearing, and quite unwilling, to break contact. 

After a long silence, Kit thought spoke toward her.

_"Well that was different..."_

_"Yep, never did that with you before..."_ Nita smiled as she replied. 

_"At least now my folks have a valid reason to send me to Mexico..."_

_"They'll be thrilled, I'm sure!"_ Nita responded with laughter just as Kit caught her lips with his own. 

Mid-kiss, Kit teased, _"You never answered my question; do you feel anything?"_

Nita broke the kiss and smiled, _"Maybe a little!"_ catching Kit's hand in hers.

**A/N**- Well, hoped you liked it. Not as good as the others, but unique. Sorry, couldn't help but throw in the _Friends_ reference! Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
